pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Shan Xiu
Lie Shan Xiu was the First God of Berserkers of the Berserker race. He was the most powerful person in the Berserker Tribe. He was worshipped by all of them in all tribes. He was their deity and their protector. He led Berserkers to glorious times. Appearance Lie Shan Xiu was of large posture. His a face was one filled with an ancient air and an awe-inspiring righteousness. The profound look in his eyes gave off a feeling of sadness.Ch. 893 Ch. 1349 Background In Land of the Berserkers Many years ago, Lie Shan Xiu rose to power and became the First God of Berserkers. He had developed the Land of Berserkers. He created the three deity statues for Berserkers to train. He built the Great Yu Dynasty. And had thus brought the Berserkers to greatness.Ch. 499 Ch. 168 Lie Shan Xiu was the first person who forced his way through the palaces of Yin Spirit Tribe.Ch. 496 Lie Shan Xiu managed to walk out of the Land of Berserkers into Yin Death Region. He led brave warriors from many tribes. He conquered many worlds and opened a path leading to Bright Yang Region. He sent Morning Dao Sect into a buzz and shocked many in True Morning Dao World. He killed many Immortals and enslaved the rest.Ch. 726 He made the powerful Immortals and other races and tribes prostrate to the Berserker Tribe. All the leaders of these races and tribes had to be acknowledged by the God of Berserkers ere they could take their position.Ch. 398 Apparently, Lie Shan Xiu fought against Dao Chen, but did not die. He enslaved the people from various worlds, causing his name to ring through Morning Dao Sect and the Land of Berserkers to become the transition spot between Yin Death and Bright Yang. He was also the first Yin Death's Child that Yin Death Region eventually recognized and supported at full strength. Then, one day Lie Shan Xiu left the Land of Berserkers, leaving behind his legacy among Berserkers. Leaving his legacy up to the third God of Berserkers was already his final show of reluctance to part with them. Lie Shan Xiu left behind priceless treasures in the world of Berserkers to protect his people and the Berserkers' law, which was much stronger than all his various priceless treasures. This law was also Yin Death Region's law. Under this law, all those who descended to the world would find their power weakened without bounds.Ch. 683 "The worship of all worlds!" was the sentence describeing that legendary era of the First God of Berserkers. After he disappeared mysteriously, the worship of all worlds that was described within the ancient scrolls to only be a short moment of glory.Ch. 154 In exile Once, Lie Shan Xiu thought the Berserkers had already risen to power and he wanted to take over True Morning Dao World and turn it into the Berserkers' True World, the ancient will from Yin Death Region destroyed his plans. It had threatened to kill all the Berserkers and forced him to go to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to search for their entrance to Fifth True World. Lie Shan Xiu obeyed it in humiliation and buried all his hatred and madness in his heart. He cut his ties with Berserkers on purpose. Lie Shan Xiu and other Berserkers spent every single moment over the course of tens of thousands of years longing for their home and left behind people. On Black Ink Planet, Lie Shan Xiu and his generals built Lie Shan Family as a force waiting for an opportunity to come back to Yin Death Region one day.Ch. 891 They awaited other Berserkers sent by Yin Death Region's will. Black Ink Planet was prepared for them.Ch. 892 Eight thousand years ago, Lie Shan Xiu stood at the tallest mountain in Black Ink Planet and looked at the sun setting and rising as if he was thinking about something. He stood here for three years, and his body turned into a stone statue. Other Berserkers didn't know where his soul went, just that his life force disappeared without a trace. However, before his soul disappeared, Elders heard their Lord God of Berserkers' divine thought. He told the that he went to a place where he could decide the fate of Berserkers. He might never come back from there, so they were told that if he didn't return within ten thousand years, then everything that he created would belong to the God of Berserkers who would come here after him. In truth, Lie Shan Xiu had been hesitant about Old Man Extermination's Dao, but ultimately he chose to believe Old Man Extermination and obey him, because he greatly cared about Berserkers.Ch. 1350 He was following Old Man Extermination to have a chance of survival for his people, when the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba would come. He became one of the Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment. History Book 3 In the World of Nine Yin, Su Ming found the stone monument of Lie Shan Xiu along the illusion of Third God of Berserkers left behind. He was taught the Life Cultivation. Later, Su Ming used the monument Lie Shan Xiu left behind and the items he scattered in the Land of Berserkers to make the head for his statue, while being in Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 678 Book 4 Su Ming was shown a statue of Lie Shan Xiu on Black Ink Planet. He had its head risen to stare at the spot, where the pillars of light that surged into the heavens and led to the Fifth True World appeared.Ch. 1030 Su Ming found the message about Divine Essence Star Ocean. He wanted to find Lie Shan Xiu, because of the respect towards him for the glorious life he led.Ch. 894 When Su Ming got the fifth stone and went to the fifth ocean, the masked Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment appeared before him, Lie Shan Xiu being one of them.Ch. 1027 The Apostles fought Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai.Ch. 1028 Soon after, Su Ming offered all those present from Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races to the Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment to open the path to the Fifth True World. He also requested to reduce time of opening the path to one day. When guardians asked for further offering, Su Ming turned crimson, a madness that screamed of destruction appeared in his eyes and the illusory outline of the fifth kiln formed in the distance. He dared them to ask again.Ch. 1029 The four guardians with masks opened the path obediently.Ch. 1030 After Su Ming was sent to the Fifth True World, Apostles were sitting in the depth of the fifth ocean. They were wondering if Su Ming was a person needed by the 180 Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn.Ch. 1031 When Su Ming spent nearly a century on the Abyss Vessel Planet in the fifth True World, he figured out it was fake. Then a mask appeared in front of him. It was the same mask that he was forced to wear, when he left Yin Death Region. Su Ming understood that the ancient will from Yin Death Region wanted to make him the fifth guardian in the fifth ocean. Su Ming made a connection of Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi becoming masked people. Then a voice of the ancient will from Yin Death Region spoken to him. It wanted him to wear the Mask of Cessation and become the fifth guardian of Dark Dawn Ocean, the Envoy of Cessation. The ancient will was defeated by a figure of the Old Man Extermination from Seed of Life Extermination.Ch. 1032 Book 5 After Su Ming's clash with the ancient will from Yin Death Region, the fifth ocean evaporated. People with the Masks of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment disappeared. Su Ming suspected Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi being two of the four masked people. To find them, he needed to find the ancient will from Yin Death Region. He decided to return to True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1033 Book 6 In the name of Life Extermination Hall, Apostles of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were telling each powerful warrior from the Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn, which wills Su Ming had devoured, that the spirit of their Expanse Cosmos had been devoured, their cultivation levels would no longer increase, their lives would wither away, and all of it was because of a person called Su Ming. And that they had to work together to seal that evil Su Ming.Ch. 1314 Ch. 1317 The three black-robed men visited their Master next to the gap in Harmonious Morus Alba's wing and informed him about fulfilling his instructions. After Old Man Extermination's dissatisfaction, they assured him about doubling efforts and even impersonating Su Ming in Saint Defier.Ch. 1322 After arriving at Saint Defier's camp and taking Su Ming's form, three Apostles brought forth massacre upon massacre.Ch. 1333 Many lives in Saint Defier's Expanse Cosmoses were ended, because of those three. Su Ming's name was left behind, becoming focus of powerful cultivators, who were left alive. As Su Ming was forming Dao Divinity, Old Man Extermination ordered to kill all the people in Ninth Summit Sect to forcefully wake him up.Ch. 1345 As three Apostles entered True Morning Dao World, Su Ming distorted the galaxy around them to imprison them. When Su Ming returned to True Morning Dao World, he met three Apostles separately. Lie Shan Xiu tried to convince him to follow Old Man Extermination and his Dao. Su Ming let him go, since he insisted in believing so much. They would find out who was wrong in over 300 years. Before leaving, Lie Shan Xiu said he was happy that Su Ming was the God of Berserkers. When Heaven Lacking Expanse Cosmos was being destroyed, Lie Shan Xiu was on a crumbling planet while laughing sorrowfully. When he saw passing Su Ming, he admitted to making the wrong bet. He didn't sruggle and allowed to being killed in the catastrophe.Ch. 1374 Powers Lie Shan Xiu was the strongest Berserker in the Land of Berserkers. In his cultivation he reached Third Step. Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed was created by Lie Shan Xiu. He used it to enslave many races in True Morning Dao World and Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Notes Lie Shan Xiu was supported by Su Xuan Yi in his war against Immortals. He was also to help Su Xuan Yi understand Yin Death Region.Ch. 1111 Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters